1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image photography apparatus suitable for photography of a three-dimensional image, an image reproducing apparatus suitable for reproduction of a three-dimensional image, an image photography and reproducing apparatus wherein the image photography apparatus and the image reproducing apparatus are formed in a unitary body, a stereographic projector for projecting an image for an image stereoscopic vision on a screen, a jig for image stereoscopic vision for visually recognizing the image projected on the screen in the form of a three-dimensional image, and a printer for printing an image displayed on a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, it is known that two still images or dynamic images are photographed through utilizing parallax of right and left eyes, and those images are reproduced to be observed by the respective right and left eyes, so that a three-dimensional image can be obtained.
In the event that such a stereographic photography and reproducing system is constructed, it is considered that an image is reproduced on a screen of a television. However, in the event that an exclusive system is constructed, it is considered that an image is reproduced on a liquid crystal display plate to provide an image stereoscopic vision. Adoption of the liquid crystal display plate make it possible to implement a compactness of a system whereby a portable system can be constructed.
A liquid crystal display plate, which is generally adopted for an image display, is a so-called TFT type of liquid crystal display plate. The TFT type of liquid crystal display plate is so arranged that a large number of pixels, which are arranged as a matrix and are separated into three primary colors of R, G and B, are used to simultaneously generate three images associated with the three primary colors of R, G and B, respectively, so that the images can be observed through illumination from the back of the liquid crystal display plate.
In an equipment provided with a liquid crystal display function for displaying an image on the TFT type of liquid crystal display plate, particularly, for purpose of the portable use, space for the liquid crystal display plate is restricted. According to the TFT type of liquid crystal display plate, the respective pixels for the colors R, G and B are arranged at regular intervals, and thus the substantial number of pixels becomes ⅓ of the total number of pixels. This brings about a defect of poor precision. Further, in view of the characteristics of the TFT type of liquid crystal display plate, it is hard to obtain an excellent resolution. Thus, it is difficult to obtain a fine image to be displayed on the liquid crystal display plate. Accordingly, it will be impossible to read characters written in a fine line, for example. Furthermore, a light source for illuminating the TFT type of liquid crystal display plate is large in power consumption. The TFT type of liquid crystal display plate has such a merit that it is possible to display an image, whereas it has demerits as mentioned above.
Further, hitherto, there is known a so-called liquid crystal projector in which an image is reproduced on a liquid crystal display plate in accordance with image information subjected to a digital image processing, and the liquid crystal display plate is projected onto a screen via a projection lens through irradiation on the liquid crystal display plate from the back thereof.
A liquid crystal display plate, which is generally adopted for an image display, is a so-called TFT type of liquid crystal display plate. The TFT type of liquid crystal display plate is so arranged that a large number of pixels, which are arranged as a matrix and are separated into three primary colors of R, G and B, are used to simultaneously generate three images associated with the three primary colors of R, G and B, respectively, so that the images can be observed through illumination from the back of the liquid crystal display plate.
However, as mentioned above, according to the TFT type of liquid crystal display plate, the respective pixels for the colors R, G and B are arranged at regular intervals, and thus the substantial number of pixels becomes ⅓ of the total number of pixels. This brings about a defect of poor precision. Further, in view of the characteristics of the TFT type of liquid crystal display plate, it is hard to obtain an excellent resolution. Thus, it is difficult to obtain a fine image to be displayed on the liquid crystal display plate. Accordingly, it will be impossible to read characters written in a fine line, for example. Furthermore, a light source for illuminating the TFT type of liquid crystal display plate is large in power consumption. The TFT type of liquid crystal display plate has such a merit that it is possible to display an image, whereas it has demerits as mentioned above.
Further, hitherto, it is known that a three-dimensional image can be obtain by reproducing two still image and dynamic image utilizing a parallax of right and left eyes in such a manner that those images are observed by the right and left eyes. In this case, however, in the event that an image for stereoscopic vision is projected onto a screen, it is a problem as to how a high definition of image for stereoscopic vision is projected.
Furthermore, hitherto, there are on the market various types of printer in which an image photographed by a video camera or a digital still camera, and a full color image such as a print photograph obtained by a general camera, are converted into a digital image signal and printed. Of those types of printer, there is, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei. 1-24394, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette Hei. 6-83243, and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette Hei. 8-271995, such a type of printer that a photosensitive material is used as a recording material, and while a recording head, in which microscopic emitters sequentially emitting beams of light of three primary colors are incorporated, is scanned throughout a photosensitive surface, a full color image is exposed on the photosensitive surface with the beams emitted from the microscopic emitters. This type of printer can be miniaturized, since power dissipation is small.
In the above-mentioned color printer, in order to obtain an enhanced print free from color drift or shift and fuzziness, there are needed a recording head into which microscopic emitters for emitting beams of light of a suitable quantity of light, and optical means for focussing the beams emitted from the microscopic emitters on a photosensitive surface with great accuracy, etc. are incorporated, and recording head moving means for moving the recording head with great accuracy.
However, optical means, which is capable of being used for focussing of the microscopic emitters incorporated into the recording head, is limited. That is, such an optical means needs a distributed index lens and microscopic lenses formed through molding optical material, which are expensive, and thus cannot be used for an inexpensive printer. Likely, the use of the recording head moving means involves a cost up for the printer, and also hinders miniaturization and weight saving of the printer. Further, a decrease of a moving speed of the recording head involves a problem that a printing time is elongated.
In the event that a portable printer, which can be driven by a battery and the like, is constructed, it is considered that as a monitor for confirming an image to be printed, a liquid crystal display is incorporated into the printer. However, an incorporation of the liquid crystal display involves a problem of a cost up of the printer. Further, the liquid crystal display is large in power dissipation. Accordingly, in the event that the back light and the like is used in order that it is easy to see an image, this involves a problem that the battery is readily wasted.